


The Mating Rite

by lexthewreck



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the demon maid of Seraphina Eckstein, the owner of Eckstein's Vertriebsnets, a German distribution company. You and your Lady have been invited to visit the Phantomhive Manor to discuss the possibility of working with Earl Phantomhive during his expansion of his company into Germany. While there, Sebastian takes an interest in you and starts a dangerous game to claim you as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One *REWRITTEN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you to expect a chapter by the end of the month, and for once, I came through! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the added (and translated) German. Also, though I am taking my third German course, I am not a native German speaker, so if you see anything incorrect, please feel free to correct me in a comment! ^^

One would think that being alive for several millennia and being around other people for so long would increase one’s tolerance for them, but in truth, that presumption couldn’t be more wrong. What actually happened was that one saw everything there was to see in the world, met all the different types of people there are, and then one saw the millions of repetitions of those same things. The wanderlust died, and one was left with the rude realization that nothing ever really changed. With that knowledge, one grew to feel either extreme frustration or outright apathy to most things and people, and the will to tolerate them died. _Why put up with something that’s bothering you when you can just kill it?_ logic said. _It’s not like you’re stealing anything from the world. There are dozens more out there just like it, there have been hundreds in the past, and thousands more are still to come. The only difference is that now you’re spared that irritation, at least for a while, until the next one comes along._ That kind of logic made it difficult to control oneself at all, but then, for most who lived for thousands of years, patience came in abundance.

 

But still, no matter how long one lived, patience still had limits.

 

“(Y/N),” Lady Eckstein called, interrupting the instructions you were giving the gardener. The sound of your name reached your ears even across the distance between yourself and your Lady, though she didn’t raise her volume at all, her voice unheard by anyone but yourself. Dutifully, you quickly excused yourself to the gardener and hurried back inside the manor, traversing the halls to the study. Knocking firmly three times on the door, you waited until you heard an order to enter before you pushed open the door and closed it behind yourself. Lady Seraphine Eckstein, your mistress until the contract was completed, sat behind her desk, her usual unpleasant expression on her aging features.

 

“Ja, meine Dame?” you asked. _Yes, my Lady?_

 

She responded in her nasally tone, “Haben Sie die Vorbereiten für unserer Reise fertig gemacht?” _Have you finished the preparations for our trip?_

 

_If you hadn’t interrupted, I would have_ , you allowed yourself to think. Aloud, you answered, “Fast, meine Dame. Ich werde der Belgeschaft Ihnene Befehle gegeben, und dann werden wir aufbruchsbereit sein.” _Almost, my Lady. I will give the staff their orders, and then we will be ready to go._

 

She waved a dismissive hand. “Pressieren Sie. Ich möchte das hinter mich bringen.” _Hurry. I want to get this over with._

 

“Natürilch, meine Dame.” _Of course, my Lady._ You turned on your heel, your combat boots making a satisfying clomping sound as you walked away. You quickly made rounds, giving each member of your hand-picked staff their directions for your pending absence. Shortly thereafter, you returned to the study to inform the Lady of the household.

 

You had previously packed your luggage into the carriage, so as soon as the two of you were inside, the driver got the horses going, the other servants waving you off from the yard.

 

It took several days to get from Hamburg to London. After riding to the dock, you rented a hotel room for the night. Your ship set sail the next day, and once you reached England, you took a train to London. When you arrived there, you rented a driver to take you to the Phantomhive Estate.

 

In the carriage, you sat across from your Lady. Her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair was as straight as a board in a no-nonsense style. Her frosty blue eyes glared out from her ever-frowning face where lines of age were beginning to show around her eyes and mouth. "How long until we reach the manor, (Y/N)?" she asked in English, her language switching to match the country.

 

"Not long, now, Mistress. A half hour, perhaps?" you replied.

 

As you got closer to your destination, you felt the aura of another demon nearby, dark and foreboding, staking out the territory as its, clearly an alpha as you were. You waited until you knew for sure that it was coming from the Phantomhive residence before you spoke up. "My Lady," you began, "there seems to be a demon contracted at the estate. It could consider me a threat and attack if we approach without warning."

 

Seraphina looked at you and said, "Handle it however you must, but do not resort to violence. Yet, at least."

 

With a nod, you closed your eyes and reached out to touch your aura with the foreign one, alerting it to your presence. You felt it stir, and you pushed the power of your contract through the link to prove that you weren't there to steal the demon's meal. Just in case, you also sent your feelings of boredom and indifference down the line. The other demon sent back the same feelings along with a touch of curiosity but no aggression, so you took that as a welcome before withdrawing your aura and wrapping it around you like a blanket.

 

You reopened your eyes and said, "We should be fine, now, my Lady."

 

"Good," was all she said.

 

In no time at all, the carriage pulled up in front of the manor. After tipping the driver, you and your Lady walked up the steps of the household. The door was opened by the demon you had felt earlier. His current form had longish black hair, pale skin, and russet colored eyes framed by long lashes. He wore a traditional butler's uniform and a sickeningly sweet, close-eyed smile that was more fake than the jewels in a slattern's necklace.

 

"Hello," he greeted cordially. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of this estate. You are Lady Eckstein, I presume?"

 

"Yes," the Lady replied, seeming not the least bit captured by his charms.

 

Sebastian walked you into the foyer where a young boy was descending the stairs. "Welcome," he said as he approached. "I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eckstein." He took her hand and kissed it.

 

"And to you as well, Earl."

 

"Is this your maid?" he asked.

 

Begrudgingly, she gestured to you and said, "Yes, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

 

You gave a respectful nod with your eyes downcast. "It's an honor, Earl Phantomhive."

 

He nodded back to you before stating to the Lady, "Surely, you must be tired from your travels. I will have Sebastian take you to your rooms where you may wash up and rest."

 

"Thank you Earl," your mistress said.

 

Sebastian bowed. "Right this way, please."

 

You picked up your luggage and followed the butler down a few halls until he paused to open one door. "This is to be your room during your stay with us, Lady Eckstein. I hope it is to your liking. Your room is directly across from here, Ms. (Y/N)."

 

Lady Eckstein nodded stiffly, and you said, "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian.”

 

"Of course," he replied. "I'll leave you to settle, then, and will fetch you for dinner in a few hours."

 

After he left, Lady Eckstein said to you, "(Y/N), I wish to rest."

 

"Ja, meine Dame," you said. You helped her out of her clothes and into a sleeping gown. After you had her tucked into bed, you packed her things away in the dresser and left to do the same to your own. Your room was decent sized with a bed, dresser, end table, and several paintings. You freshened up slightly and changed into a clean greyish-silver uniform. It was ankle-length and had red lace along the hemline, sleeves, and neckline. You put on gloves and boots, as well as a clean white apron before you left the room.

 

Following the feel of his aura, you sought out Sebastian. You found him in the kitchen, scolding a blonde man with goggles and a chef's outfit. The man was holding what seemed to be a flamethrower, and there was burnt meat on the table.

 

As you walked into the room, they turned to look at you. "Ah, Ms. (Y/N)," Sebastian said, "this is our chef Bard. Bard, this is Lady Eckstein's maid, (Y/N). "

 

You nodded politely, and Bard gave a wave.

 

"How may I help you, Ms. (Y/N)?" Sebastian inquired.

 

"I simply came to see if there was anything with which I could assist," you stated.

 

"If you don't mind, I could use some help with dinner." He glared at the chef.

 

"Certainly. What are we making?" You began rolling up your sleeves.

 

Sebastian explained the meal to you and ordered Bard, "Go help Finnian in the garden."

 

With a grumble, Bard left Sebastian and you to your own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't remember because it's been a while, I'm something of a comment whore, so you know what to do. New chapter by the end November!
> 
> Lex


	2. Chapter Two *REWRITTEN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It took until the last day of the month, but I stuck to my promise!

Only a few moments after the human chef had departed from the room, the inquisition you’d expected began. "So, Ms. (Y/N)," Sebastian began as the two of you set about preparing dinner, "how long have you been contracted to Lady Eckstein?"    
  
"Four years, now," you answered candidly.    
  
He made a slight  _ hmm _ ing sound. "Which Sin are you?"    
  
"Greed. And yourself?"    
  
"Wrath. I've been with my Young Master for three years," he replied.    
  
"He's so young for his soul to be as well seasoned as it is," you remarked.    
  
Sebastian tensed a microfraction. "Yes, he's a wonderful specimen, indeed."    
  
"At ease. I have no interest in stealing your human, no matter how tasty he may be." You smirked slightly.    
  
Sensing your honesty, Sebastian relaxed. "You understand my concerns, of course. We've recently had experience with another demon taking a liking to the Earl."    
  
"It tried to steal him from you?" The surprise in your voice wasn’t faked. While it still happened occasionally, stealing another's contract is considered taboo among demons.    
  
"He still is," Sebastian said grimly. "I haven't been able to kill him."    
  
"Unfortunate," you commented.    
  
"Very much so. He's a Wrath, a spider, and he already has his own human," he added with a somewhat irked expression.    
  
"Distasteful. If all negotiations go well and my Lady and I stay for an extended period, I will offer my services if the arachnid comes crawling about."   
  
"That's most appreciated." Sebastian sent you a quick smile.    
  
"May I ask your animal form?" you inquired.    
  
"A raven, Ms. (Y/N)."    
  
"I'm a swan."    
  
"A very fitting form," he complemented.    
  
The two of you continued your dance around the kitchen, preparing supper in silence for a time. The scent of food became stronger, filling the room's entirety.    
  
When the meal was finished, Sebastian said, "I will set the table and bring out the food if you would fetch the Lord and Lady."    
  
"Certainly," you agreed, dusting your hands on your apron.    
  
You climbed the stairs in the foyer and sought out Earl Phantomhive's office. Finding it easily, you knocked lightly at the door.    
  
"Enter," he called.    
  
Opening the door, you said, "Dinner has been prepared, Earl."    
  
"Of course; thank you. I shall be down shortly." He dismissed you with a wave.    
  
From there, you went to the room assigned to Lady Eckstein. You woke her gently, and helped her into a lake blue gown. By your hand, her hair was brushed straight and her light makeup done to perfection in such a way as to compliment her aging appearance. Nearing four decades now, it showed in faint wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, but the beauty she’d held as a younger woman was evident still.   
  
Once in the dining room, you pulled out a chair to the left of Ciel's, which was at the head of the table. They exchanged greetings as you returned to the kitchen. Inside, you asked Sebastian, "Is there anything else I can help with?"    
  
He replied, "Help me serve?"    
  
You agreed, and you both walked back into the dining room, him pushing the food cart behind you. You laid out the dishes in front of your Lady as Sebastian did the same for Ciel. Sebastian introduced, with dramatics none too few, "For dinner tonight, I, with the assistance of Ms. (Y/N), have prepared a dish of baked chicken with a creamy cilantro lime sauce. To accompany it, we have roasted asparagus with almonds and asiago, as well as rich and creamy mashed potatoes. In addition, we can offer Pinot Noir or Grenache."    
  
Each of the humans requested their wine of choice, which you then poured for them. Glasses of water were also present at both settings. They thanked you and Sebastian, and then you retreated to the corners of the room until you were needed.    
  
While the nobles ate, they exchanged all of the socially mandated pleasantries and small talk. You kept your expression blank so as to not reveal your boredom, and you saw Sebastian doing the same. Over the course of the meal, you refilled glasses and endured their idle chatter. Once the main course was over, dessert was brought out, a rich chocolate cake, and you saw Eark Phantomhive's eyes light up with a childish glee.    
  
After dinner, the nobles retreated to the Earl's study to discuss business. You and Sebastian washed dishes and talked about odd things that have happened during your previous contracts. The two of you straightened up the manor and dealt with the incompetence of the servants for the rest of the evening before put your contractors to bed with little fanfare.    
  
Later, around midnight, you ran into Sebastian in the Phantomhive gardens.    
  
"Hello, Ms. (Y/N)," he greeted.    
  
"Sebastian," you returned. "Ihr Garten ist sehr schön."  _ Your garden is very beautiful. _   
  
"Thank you. I am honored you think so." He moved to sit beside you on the oak wood bench.    
  
You both sat quietly for a few minutes. The warm breeze carried the scent of the garden’s many flowers and washed over you in a sweet purfume. Noises from night creatures filled the air. Eventually, you requested, "Tell me more about the spider."    
  
Sebastian arched an eyebrow curiously but did as you asked. "His current Master calls him Claude. He is employed by an Earl by the name of Alois Trancy. Claude has subservient demons that work with him. He's arrogant, and utterly infuriating. He has no honor and makes others do his work for him, then takes the credit for himself. He's a second rate butler."    
  
"Is that why you couldn't kill him? The other demons?"    
  
"Partly, yes." A comfortable silence once more came over you both. You sat in the garden until the early hours of the morning when you had to wake the mortals.   


* * *

The Earl and Lady were once again discussing business in the study while Sebastian and yourself were working around the manor. It was just after luncheon when you felt another demon's aura. It wasn't Sebastian's. Whereas Sebastian’s was an inky maroon pool that promised to drown, this one was amber silk that clung and tangled. You quickly sought out the Phantomhive butler and found him in the kitchen staring out the window.    
  
"You feel it as well?" he asked you.    
  
You nodded. "Who is it?"    
  
"Claude," he said, his lips curling as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.    
  
"Should we tell your master?"    
  
He said, "Only if it becomes necessary. We should try to handle it quietly for now. Come."    
  
While you disagreed, it was his territory, so you went with it. You followed him out into the front yard and into the forestry that surrounded the manor. You both took to the trees, tracking Claude's aura. He was coming in your direction as well, so it didn't take long for the three of you to meet in the middle.    
  
From beneath his tailcoat, Sebastian produced...a handful of silverware?...which he then flung at Claude. Claude returned the attack with golden utensils. They fought like that for a few moments before you managed to shake away your surprise. "Only in England," you muttered as you reached into the void and produced your own weapon of choice: a double-headed scythe.    
  
With ease that came with years of experience, you swung the scythe at Claude, catching both males’ attention. Taking advantage of Claude’s surprise, you wielded your weapon masterfully, forcing Claude to jump back if he wanted to keep his head. Sebastian refocused and lashed out with butter knives.   
  
Claude went on defensive, jumping out of the way of the combined attacks. He then launched a few forks in your direction.   
  
You flung yourself to the right, and Sebastian took back to the trees. From the ground, you swung the scythe as Sebastian threw silverware from above.   
  
A well-aimed gold knife embedded itself in your upper stomach, distracting you just long enough for Claude to fly through the air and tackle you to the ground, knocking your scythe from your hand. Sebastian was running to you, but Claude had a hand wrapped around your throat; Sebastian wouldn't be able to get there before Claude ripped out your throat.

Adrenaline fueling you, you summoned all of your demonic power and lashed out with your aura, pure energy and power, sending Claude soaring back and into the air. Sebastian caught some of the backlash and tumbled to the ground.   
  
You righted yourself swiftly and retrieved your scythe. While Claude was down, you twisted the weapon in a graceful arc and sent his head rolling across the ground, arterial spray gushing up, some splashing against your face.    
  
You stood and caught your breath for a moment. Looking down at yourself, you noticed that the surge of power had released your true form. Your grey and red maid’s outfit had been dissolved and replaced with a black leather catsuit. The shoes you'd been wearing turned into high heeled stiletto boots. There was a black lace collar wrapped around your throat that had an intricate silver crescent moon hanging from it. Your skin now held an inhuman glow, and from the way the barely visible outline of your aura usually sensed rather than seen, teased the corners of your eyesight, you knew that your eyes had changed as well, irises overcoming whites and shifting orchid, and pupils turning slitted in a manner similar to a cat or a reptile. Running your tongue across your teeth revealed them to be sharper, and your ears were pointier.     
  
You turned to check on Sebastian and saw him also in his true form. His shoes were the same as yours, and he wore low slung black leather pants and no shirt. His hair was longer, about shoulder length, and his eyes were the same as yours, whiteless, orchid, and slit-pupiled. Those eyes were now staring at you with a primal hunger.    
  
"Sebastian," you said cautiously. "Are you okay?"    
  
A snarl was your only answer, displaying glistening fangs. Then, Sebastian suddenly released his aura onto you. Not as an attack as you’d used yours, but simply a show of his power. To show he'd be able to protect you. To show that he wanted you as his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and pretty please comment! I love hearing from my readers, even if it's just a frowney or smiley face. It may also get you chapters quicker ;)


	3. Chapter Three *REWRITTEN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving things to the last minute is my specialty, don't judge me. Happy new year!  
> WARNING: NON-CON DUE TO PHEROMONES

You were caught off guard. As Sebastian's powerful aura washed over you in a wave of heat and pheromones, your body naturally responded, releasing endorphins and adrenaline. You struggled to fight off the effects, and in an attempt to ground Sebastian, you said, "Sebastian, don't you think your master will wonder where you are?"  
  
Sebastian merely tilted his head to the side and smiled a lazy smile. His eyes revealed his dark intent. A sound somewhere between a purr and a growl crawled out of his throat, making a shudder run through you. His primal instincts were taking over his rational mind, any empathy or morality that may have been there fading, being replaced with the animalistic desire to hunt, fight, fuck, and claim.  
  
Your heart lept at the implications, equal parts fear and arousal coursing through your bloodstream in response to Sebastian's pheromones.  
  
You braced yourself. You knew there would be no reasoning with him. Tensing your muscles, you turned and ran, taking off deep into the woods. Sebastian immediately gave chase. To get ahead, you lept into the trees, climbing high until you could spring out of the canopy and let your (black/white) wings unfurl. Swans' wingspans were larger than ravens', so even after Sebastian forced his wings out, you easily left him behind.  
  
You flew ahead for a few minutes, getting a head start, but your body was already somewhat weak after your energy burst earlier. Not too long after you had taken flight, you were forced to fold your wings and land.  
  
After touching the ground with a stumble, you started running again, pushing yourself to your limits, muscels burning. A few minutes later, you heard the sound of wings above you. "Verdammte Scheisse," you cursed.  
  
Sebastian dropped from the sky and landed a few feet in front of you. Without giving him any chance to gather himself, you lunged forward and swung your scythe at his midsection.   
  
He dodged backwards and lashed out with his peculiar choice of weapon. You managed to move out of the way in the nick of time, only to dive right into the blast of power Sebastian sent to you. Crying out, you hit the ground with an awful sound, feeling a few ribs on your left side crack and bruise.   
  
In a moment, Sebastian had you pinned on your back to the ground, his body hovering over you. The position had you both terrified and aroused. Your darker instincts were pleased he had the strength to stop you, that his genes would help your offspring.   
  
Shaking off the feeling, you realized that you had to choose between using energy to heal yourself or to throw him off. As he leaned down, you made the decision to summon your weapon back to your side and lash out while simultaneously healing yourself. You managed to scratch Sebastian's back, but due to your awkward position, you couldn't get the leverage you needed to do much else. You healed your side with a thought and tried to do enough damage to Sebastian to force him off of you. In retaliation, the other demon quickly flipped you onto your stomach. Before you could react, he lifted your hair from your neck and bit harshly at your nape, just above your spine.  
  
A rush of endorphins hit you. You stopped struggling, becoming malleable and still. You knew you didn't want to mate, that should fight, run, but you couldn't force yourself to be worried. His teeth in your neck, spilling your blood, made you feel safe and cared for. Sebastian let out a growl, and the vibrations pulled a moan from you. With one hand, he grabbed your hair and pulled, forcing you to rise to your hands and knees. Your eyes were half-lidded, a sort of drowsy pleasure rushing through you.  
  
Keeping the grip on your neck, he released your hair and started shedding your clothes with his talons, occasionally nicking your skin. When Sebastian was finished, you were left in your boots, collar and a few random scraps of leather. The warm, mid-afternoon air was pleasant against your bare skin.  
  
Sebastian brushed one hand down your torso, from your breasts to the moisture between your legs. You felt your body throb, another pang of desire running through you. Whining, you pushed into his touch, wanting him to fill you, to ease the ache that your emptiness caused. The other demon obliged you, and you felt the hard press of his cock against your wet opening.  
  
He sank into you surprisingly slowly, letting you adjust to his size. The pleasure of having him inside you had you closing your eyes. After a moment, Sebastian released his grip on your neck and started thrusting into you with quick, shallow movements. Resting your forehead against the cool ground, you pushed yourself into his motions, writhing against him. He kept a solid grip on your hips, talons digging in, shredding your flesh where they held you. The sensation of your blood running down your body made you hiss in pleasure.  
  
Sebastian fucked you hard and fast, the drag of his cock inside your body the only thing you could focus on. Your talons tore at the soil under your hands, searching for anything to ground you. Leaving bites and kisses along your back, Sebastian never deviated from his pace. Electricity ran through your veins, and you couldn't prevent yourself from making helpless, encouraging noises.  
  
You sank your upper body against the ground, leaving your ass in the air. Turning your face to the side, you panted in desire and felt twigs and leaves and who-knows-what-else tangling in your hair. Sebastian hunched over you possessively, surrounding you in the heat from his body, his chest against your back. You dimly recognised that Sebastian was still wearing his pants and boots as you felt the fastenings of the former brushing against you each time he pounded into you.  
  
He adjusted his angle, tilting his hips just so, reaching that spot inside you that tore a scream from your throat. You clawed at the dirt and bit at one of Sebastian's arms where they lay beside your head now to support his new position. A snarl came from above you at the pain, but it only made him thrust harder, faster. His pace would break things inside a mortal woman, but you could take it and only feel pleasure.  
  
Animalistic sounds continued to come from both of you as you bit, clawed and fucked relentlessly.  Suddenly, Sebastian pulled out from you, and you whimpered in misery. Before you could start pleading and begging, the raven shushed you, pulling your torso up from the ground until you were resting entirely on your knees. You couldn't hold yourself up, so Sebastian held you there by your hair. The constant tugging at your scalp was amazing. A second hand came up to wrap around your throat, tearing a strangled sound of happiness from you. He tightened the grip, closing off your airway as he forced himself into you once more. The pressure built in your chest, increasing the pleasure between your thighs. It built as Sebastian pulled harder at your hair, fucked faster into you, and then you were cumming, shaking with ecstasy as your body vibrated and clinched around Sebastian's cock and a scream got caught in your throat.  
  
Sweat covered both of your bodies. Sebastian panted in your ear, and you could feel your face flushing from lack of oxygen. Your body shook, and your chest burned with the need to breathe, but you never wanted this to stop. Sebastian's thrusts became erratic, losing the careful rhythm. A moment later, he snarled, increasing the strength of his grip on your throat and hair to almost unbearable levels that only heightened your pleasure. You felt the hot spurts of his cum inside you, and you shivered. As darkness started eating at your vision from oxygen deprivation, Sebastian let go of your throat. You drew a deep, gasping breath, losing it almost immediately in a scream as Sebastian dug his fangs into the spot under your left ear, injecting you with his venom that would help seal the bond and mark you permanently as his, pushing you into another orgasm.  
  
Tiredly, the two of you sank to the ground on your sides, Sebastian wrapping you in his arms possessively and protectively. Purrs rumbled from both of your chests as you fell into the darkness that was a bloody, sweaty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you smut, you give me comments...pretty please?


	4. Chapter Four *REWRITTEN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, guys, gals, and my nonbinary pals! Let's start 2018 off right with TWO updates, this chapter, and chapter five.

"What the hell do you mean, you're 'mated'?" the young Earl demanded, face incredulous.   
  
The four of you stood in Ciel's study as the light of the sunset filtered in through the large windows behind his desk, the day so beautiful and bright it seemed almost as if the weather was mocking your inner turmoil.   
  
Sebastian and yourself had both awoken, covered in blood (yours, Claude's, and Sebastian's), dirt, sweat, and cum, to your masters' calls a few minutes prior. With the marks of your contracts burning, you couldn't take the time to dismember Sebastian as you desired. You had both used your magic to make yourselves look decent before entering the manor, but you still had to explain your hours-long disappearance to two very, to put it mildly, disgruntled nobles.   
  
"I mean, young Master," Sebastian said in that voice of his that had before sounded so lovely but only proved rage-inducing at the moment, "that I have bonded (Y/N) to me for the entirety of our lives. A more serious marriage, if you will."   
  
Your Lady looked to you for confirmation, and you gave her a clipped, "He speaks the truth, meine Dame."   
  
"How, exactly, will this affect things?" Ciel asked at the same time Seraphina said, "Is it reversible?"   
  
"No, Lady Eckstein, the mating is not reversible," Sebastian answered somewhat stiffly, as if angered at the thought of someone trying to break your bond.  _ Arschloch _ , you thought bitterly. "As for your question, Young Master, being bonded means that neither of you can order us to do anything to harm the other, be that physical or emotional pain. Our bond will come first so if there is any danger to (Y/N), I will have the ability to disobey direct orders to help her, even if that means leaving you in danger. (Y/N) can do the same for me. We will both be stronger because our bodies recognise that we now have a mate and potentially offspring to protect. Other changes will occur, but they are not relevant to you."   
  
"Offspring! You're pregnant, (Y/N)?" the Lady screeched.   
  
"It's a distinct possibility." You glared at Sebastian.   
  
Ciel observed, "You don't look like you are pleased with any of this."   
  
Sebastian tensed and looked at you.   
  
"I'm not, my Lord, but I have no choice in the matter. It is done."   
  
"You mean to say that the butler forced himself upon you?" Seraphina asked, looking as if she were going to kill someone, and Ciel had an expression of extreme disapproval that he directed to Sebastian.   
  
"It's not so simple as that," you said. "You know that demons are divided into seven groups based on their powers and that the group a demon is in determines what types of contracts they will make. We are also divided by power levels into five groups: Alphas, Betas, Gammas, Deltas, and Omegas, with Alphas being the strongest and Omegas the weakest. When a demon decides they want a person as their mate, they release pheromones to attract the mate. Pheromones only work on demons weaker than the one who is releasing them. The demons then fight, and if the more powerful demon wins the fight, then the other demon will become compliant. Mating venom is then injected into the weaker of the two, and then the pair are considered 'mated'. If this doesn't happen, they remain unmated, and the one who initiated the process falls into a depression of sorts for a varying amount of time. So, in response to your inquiry, it's debatable. It depends on your definition of 'consent'."   
  
There was a small pause after your explanation in which both humans were processing. You were putting off hostile energy to Sebastian, and he was trying to not show any emotion.   
  
"Let me make sure I understand this: Sebastian drugged and raped you, you may be pregnant with his child, and you're stuck together for life," Ciel recapped.   
  
"Essentially." You made no effort to mask the bitterness in your tone.   
  
Sebastian had the audacity to shoot a hurt look in your direction. "I wouldn't put it that way. It's not as if it was completely unpleasant for you."   
  
"Oh, that makes everything better, doesn't it?" you snarked.   
  
"Yes, it does," he replied, and the urge to rip out his throat boiled within you.

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

 

I was both infuriated and hurt. (Y/N)'s rejection caused me more pain than any physical wound I had ever endured. The mating venom, which usually caused the less powerful demon to become entirely subservient to the other, had no such effect on (Y/N) now that she was back at full strength. The baser part of me couldn't decide whether it should try to force her into submission or offer its neck to its mate who was obviously more powerful than it. I couldn't help but imagine that (Y/N) was experiencing the same.   
  
The worst part about the whole situation, though, was the shame and humiliation.   
  
Unwillingly, I had been overwhelmed by my instincts, giving no thought to the consequences. I am a demon of hundred-step plans, having a strategy for every possible outcome, and that all went away in a space of a few seconds last night. That (Y/N) hasn't killed me, yet, is only due to orders from her Lady and nothing more. I had no doubt that she could, and would, do it, either. On top of that, there was the blow of knowing that (Y/N) didn't want me. My very biology dictated that I do what I could to please my mate, but my very presence was enough to send her into a fit of fury. That was something I couldn't understand. Even in my less-than-charming persona, I still saw to it that she was satisfied. Then, this morning, she acted as though that counted for nothing.   
  
As I polished the cutlery, one of the many tasks I was ordered to do after the confrontation between (Y/N) and myself, I mused on how I could make amends to her for this perceived slight. I knew little about her, so this would be a complicated task. Perhaps Lady Eckstein?   
  
No, I immediately corrected myself. She's hardly spoken to (Y/N) since their arrival, and even if that hadn't been true, she'd not know the true (Y/N). The demoness would put on a show for the other woman, luring her in with sweet words and empty promises.   
  
Someone else, then. Did she have any Hellish friends topside with her? How could I find out? It was unlikely that I'd be permitted to leave unaccompanied anytime soon, and neither of the Germans would be willing to tell.   
  
A rumble of displeasure came from my inner beast. It didn't care for the confusion that this had brought about.   
  
I brushed aside the emotion and thought more on the subject. I moved from room to room in the manor, and for a long while, I remained uninspired. While I was tidying the guest room, however, I considered something far-fetched and potentially fatal if executed the wrong way. As quickly as I could without going against my master's orders, I cleaned the rest of the house and headed for his office.   
  
A knock on the door merited an, "Enter," from the Earl, and I opened the door to find Lady Eckstein perched in the chair in front of the desk. The woman visibly recoiled at my approach.   
  
"What do you want, Sebastian?" my master asked.   
  
"I have a request for both you and the Lady," I replied. "Would you be amenable to locking (Y/N) and myself in a room together until we've settled our differences?"   
  
There was a moment of silence after the question where both nobles merely blinked owlishly at me. After that, though, Lady Eckstein screeched, "Absolutely not!" in a pitch that would seem more fitting on a bat than a Lady.   
  
"Explain yourself, Sebastian." Ciel was staring at me as if I'd grown a second head.   
  
Ignoring the outraged look on the visitor’s face, I elaborated. "A large part of the strain between the demoness and I are a result of the uncertain power dynamic between us. If we were, however, under orders to sit in a room together, discuss it, and not cause any non-consensual harm to the other, I believe that we would be able to smooth out most of the wrinkles in the fabric of our relationship."   
  
The Earl was contemplating it, but the Lady looked like she was eating something particularly bitter.   
  
"I like the idea," the boy finally said.   
  
"What?" The Lady jerked her head around so swiftly that I was surprised not to hear something break.   
  
"We order them not to harm each other and to talk it out. I don't see why it wouldn't work."   
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"   
  
"Oh?" My Lord arched an eyebrow.   
  
Lady Eckstein hastily rethought her words, apparently not willing to allow this to spoil her chances of making a deal with Lord Phantomhive's company. "I simply meant that the idea seems a little dangerous, my Lord. What of (Y/N)'s mental state?"   
  
"She's a demon. I think that this will be one of the more mild things she's ever done."   
  
The blonde clearly wanted to argue but bit her tongue.   
  
"Tomorrow," the Earl said to me, "the Lady and I will issue orders to you and (Y/N). You will be 'locked' in a room together and not allowed out until you've sorted this mess out. Neither of you are to do any harm to the other. Understood?"   
  
"Yes, my Lord." My hand went over my heart as I bowed, and I didn't bother to hide my smug look.   
  
One way or another, (Y/N) would be mine.

 

## 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Lieblinge! Remember to comment, and chapter five will be up in just a few minutes!


	5. Chapter Five *REWRITTEN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a double update, so be sure that you've read chapter four before reading this chapter.

"Finnian, could you please be a dear and fetch me the clippers?" you requested, examining the branches of a rose bush.   
  
"Yes, Ms. (Y/N)," the gardener replied chipperly.   
  
You had been reduced to flower duty after the confrontation between Sebastian and yourself. While you had refrained from personally showing him what his insides looked like, you were not quite successful in not threatening to do so. You had embellished the gruesome promise with some rather creative cursing that made Ciel red and Seraphina scandalized. To separate the two of you, Sebastian had been ordered to clean the manor top to bottom at a human pace, and the same order was given to you for the outside work. How you went from a lady-in-waiting to a gardener was beyond you, but apparently being a victim of sexual assault came with a demotion.   
  
Finnian came scurrying back with the clippers, and you thanked him with an artificial smile. You cut the few thorns and dead leaves that had caught your eye and then stood to brush the dirt from your dress.   
  
You and Finnian worked your way through the garden, routinely interrupted by Pluto. The demon hound was growing on you if for no other reason than because he kept you from becoming bored. The wide-eyed gardener kept up a steady stream of chatter, and you made encouraging noises in all of the right places though you weren't actually listening, your mind instead holding only one thought:  _ Ich hasse Ihnen, Sebastian. _

* * *

Fury like you had never known boiled the blood in your veins. You had always thought that "seeing red" was an exaggeration, but now, that was very much a reality. If not for the orders, you would have already destroyed everything in a twenty mile radius. Those same orders were also the cause of your rage.   
  
"Meine Dame," you said, "can we talk about this for a few minutes?" Your voice was a growl.   
  
"No," she said. "It has already been decided."   
  
The look in her eyes told you that arguing would get you nowhere, so with much contempt, you twisted away angrily.   
  
"Your soul had better be fucking worth it," you muttered, voice too low for the mortal to hear.   
  
You walked through the manor to the spare office that had been chosen for the so-called therapy session with Sebastian. The demon was already there, small smile on his face. He was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk,  one leg crossed over the other. He stood when you entered.   
  
"(Y/N), thank you for-"   
  
An entirely displeased and threatening sound rumbled from your lips, making Sebastian stop mid-sentence. You stood by the wall, spine rigid, as far away from the other demon as you could get.   
  
Ciel closed the door behind you,  and you heard the noises of everyone leaving the manor to spend the day in town.   
  
The room was quiet for a while, you silently fuming, him seemingly thinking deeply on something.   
  
A half hour passed like this, and then, Sebastian said, "I want to apologize."   
  
That threw you for a loop, but you didn't show it. Instead, you merely arched an eyebrow and said, "Oh?"   
  
Sebastian sighed. "Under normal circumstances... I never would have even entertained the notion of doing... what I did. A predator's instinct, I'm sure you understand.   
  
"And since then, I've been dealing with... conflicting impulses," he continued, "knowing that I had a mate and possibly a child but unsure of the dynamics of the relationship.   
  
"I've also been able to sense your displeasure at the situation, and I wanted to help somehow. I knew, though, that there was no action I could take that you wouldn't interpret as mocking or offensive. I assume that you have had similar difficulties, and I'd like to say that I am very sorry for my part in your problems and upset."   
  
You appraised him with unreadable eyes. He didn't smell of a lie, and his body language was open and honest.   
  
You hadn't been expecting this at all and were unsure how to proceed. You sucked the inside of your lower lip into the grasp of your front teeth as you thought, Sebastian sitting patiently all the while.   
  
Aware of how much raising a white flag and extending an olive branch was costing such a powerful demon, you said, "I don't forgive you by any means, but I accept your apology."   
  
Sebastian seemed genuinely relieved. "Would you please sit, then, so that we may discuss how to proceed?"   
  
After a moment more of leaning against the wall, you slowly moved to take the seat beside Sebastian. "What is it that you want, Sebastian?" you asked tiredly.   
  
"I want salvage the friendship that we were forming before this happened. I'd like for us to return to Hell together after our contracts are completed. I want any and all children you may be with now to know me as their sire, and I want you to allow me to be there for them. Anything more than that, well, I'd be open to, but it is ultimately up to you."   
  
His statements were reasonable. "I wouldn't have kept the fledglings from you even before this talk, Sebastian." The immediate relaxing of tension in his shoulders after that statement made you feel a bit better about the situation. "I don't know about going to Hell together just yet. In a few years, perhaps, or if it is evident that I will bear children, in which case I would return. I did find your company agreeable before, so friendship is not out of the question. It will take time, though. And I definitely don't want anything more. At least, not now."   
  
"Of course, I understand," was the reply, and it seemed to you that he did.   
  
"As far as dynamics..." you trailed off before beginning again. "It is undeniable that I am the more powerful of us. I would also argue that I am the most dominant. The bond, though, whispers ever-so-sweetly to me that I should submit to you, but the notion of it is enough to make my more feral side growl."   
  
"I agree with your assessments," the demon said easily, appearing in no way bothered by acknowledging your place over him, "and I have much the same feelings as you, in reverse. I would be fine with, even prefer, you taking the role as the dominant partner."   
  
Tension you hadn't noticed eased from your muscles. You'd been subconsciously preparing to fight him.   
  
"Besides," he said with a sly smirk, "I saw what you did to Claude. I'd hate to have that turned on me because I tried to order you around."   
  
The smallest of smiles turned your lips, and for the first time since the incident, you felt as if things weren’t completely ruined for your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Lieblinge! Comments are adored!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH!!!!
> 
> If you are still reading this story after so long, thank you and I am so so sorry!!! I know I've said this before, but the next update won't take nearly as long. I hope this chapter makes the wait at least a little more forgivable.
> 
> Enjoy, my Lieblinge!

The London air was cool on your skin, though not unpleasantly so. The sounds of the city filled your ears, which was bothersome. While you lived in a rather populated part of Germany and were therefore used to the hustle and bustle, after the near week- and had it really only been that long?- at the Phantomhive Manor and its quiet, excluding the servants and mannerless demons, had made your tolerance of crowds lessen. You didn’t let it show, however, and stood dutifully by your Lady’s side as she wandered through the little shop for something to catch her eye.   
  
Sebastian and Ciel were there as well. Things were slightly smoother between yourself and the butler. It wasn’t perfect, not by any means, but you had managed to be civil enough, even by human standards. Now, you made eye contact, and a moment of silent communication passed between you. It was a mix of exasperation and amusement at your humans.   
  
While Sebastian had been making amends with you and trying to iron out the wrinkles in your friendship, things had only grown more tense among the nobles. Seraphina, it seemed, was offended on your behalf at Ciel’s plan of locking you and Sebastian together, a thought that perplexed you. The woman had never seemed the least bit concerned about your well-being before. Ciel, the cunning child, was already making plans A-Z for all the ways this could be used to his advantage and resolutions for everything that could go wrong. You had decided that you quite liked Ciel. He was alright for a human.   
  
“(Y/N),” Seraphina said, “help me try this on.”   
  
“Ja, meine Dame,” you answered as you moved to help her fasten the clasp of the gaudy necklace she fancied. It was a truly hideous piece, but the woman seemed satisfied with it. At her order, you purchased the necklace. Ciel purchased a few small trinkets, and then, the four of you left the shop.   
  
“Shall we visit the park before we go back to the manor?” Ciel asked.   
  
“That sounds lovely,” Seraphina answered. You barely restrained a laugh at how obvious her disdain was. The Lady was trying to hide it but failing miserably, and the result was rib-achingly amusing.   
  
After helping the nobles into the carriage, you sat with Sebastian in the front. There, you allowed a small chuckle.   
  
Sebastian smiled as well as he got the horses to start moving down the street. “Your Lady is an… Interesting character.”   
  
“‘Interesting’ isn't the word I would use,” you replied. “‘Frustrating’, ‘outrageous’, despicable’, ‘unerringly pretentious’. Those are good words.”   
  
That received a laugh. “The lengths she’ll go to to get this contract are outstanding. I’m not surprised that she would summon a Greed.”   
  
“That’s a notion shared by everyone who’s met her. Thankfully, though, as soon as the contract is signed and the profits come in, I’ll have my meal and be rid of her.”   
  
Sebastian turned his head to look at you and arched a brow. “This is the last part of your contract?”   
  
You nod. “It is. When I was summoned, this was the final milestone she asked of me.”   
  
“What are your plans for after?” His tone was carefully neutral, and you knew why. After you fulfilled the contract, you had nothing tying you to London, or even earth, and Sebastian was still far from completing his contract.   
  
Keeping your voice as bland as his, you said, “I don’t know, yet.”   
  
There was only silence between the two of you for the rest of the ride.   
  
***   
  
When you all got back to the manor, you went with your Lady, and Sebastian went with his Lord. You were largely kept apart for the remainder of the day, and it wasn’t until late evening, when the sun had set and the moon had risen, when the humans were all fed and put to bed, that you saw each other again.   
  
Sebastian asked if he could speak to you, an uninterpretable expression on his face. The two of you retreated to the gardens and sat on the bench you had occupied a few nights ago. The smell of flowers was thick in the air, cloying, teasing your nose. Sebastian hesitated a moment before speaking. “I know that I don’t have a right to ask anything of you,” he began, sounding almost timid, “but I would like to ask this one favor.”   
  
You looked at him cautiously. “I don’t guarantee you anything, but I’ll listen.”   
  
He nodded and proceeded, “After your contract is completed and you’ve taken your Lady’s soul, you will be free to do as you please. I don’t argue that right of yours, and I don’t plan to in the future,” he hurried as your muscles coiled, “but…” He sighed harshly, uncharacteristically struggling with his words.   
  
“But?” you encouraged.   
  
After a moment more, he said, “If… if you see fit to leave, after, whether it be London or earth, I’d ask that you tell me before. Just… let me know that you’re leaving. Don’t just stop being here.   
  
“I won’t ask that you tell me where you’re going, and I know that you wouldn’t keep me out of the loop if you found that you were with fledglings, but all the same, please. Tell me before.”   
  
You were silent for a moment, taking in his words. Sebastian’s expression was one of worry and hesitation, and even hints of sorrow and longing. You reached a hand out to him, resting it on his arm, as the bond urged you to comfort your mate. “I can’t promise that I won’t leave,” you said quietly into the stillness of the night, “but I will tell you before. It may have happened in a less than ideal way, and it may not be what either of us wanted, but we are a mated pair, now, Sebastian. I feel the bond just as strongly as you do. The bond is forever, and I could no more abandon you, my mate, then I could my own wings. I may leave for a while, now and again, and this,” you gesture between the two of you, “may never advance further than friendship, but I will come back each time.”   
  
Sebastian looked at you with slightly dewy russet eyes, a thousand words and feelings on his face, and then he lay his head on your shoulder, turning his face into your neck to inhale your scent. In return, you stroked his hair with one hand and and wrapped the other arm around his waist.   
  
Under the glow of the moon, Sebastian’s pale features seemed lit from within, making him look ethereal. He pressed closely to you, not in a sexual way, but rather, seeking comfort. You pressed out with your aura, unfurling it from your body and wrapping it around him. That made him nuzzle your neck softly, and then, he unleashed his own aura. This was a much more gentle process than when you’d used your aura before. As a mating call or an attack, auras were vicious, nothing more than a display of power and dominance. This was just letting each other know you were there. It was like a press of lips against the cheek, a hug that tucked you away from the rest of the world, protected you, and made you forget ever feeling anything other than safe.   
  
You stayed like that until the sun rose, and while it wasn’t perfect, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Additionally, if you have anything you want to see happen, just let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you this one wouldn't take as long!

Following your nose, you scented out the little tidbit of food that had been dropped somewhere and was now letting off a smell that wouldn’t be detected by a human but was easy enough for your sensitive senses to make out and follow. You knelt down on the ground and reached under one of the antique couches, wrapping your nimble, glove-ensconced fingers around what appeared to have once been a cube of cheese of some sort. With your nose wrinkled slightly in distaste, you disposed of the waste in the nearby trash bin. After a final glance around the room, you declared it clean and went to move on to the next room.  
  
In the hall, however, Mey-Rin, who you had come to understand was the Manor’s maid, came rushing towards you, arms flailing wildly in the air, screeching incomprehensibly in a most unpleasant manner. Just before she would have collided into you, you stepped slightly to the side, allowing her to run past you, her speed causing the fabric of your dress to sway. As the maid, expectedly, tripped and began to fall, you grabbed her with one hand around her waist, pulling her to an abrupt halt that forced a grunt from her. You brought her back to her feet and looked at her with a raised brow. “Do London homes not have rules about running in the halls?” you questioned.   
  
Immediately, Mey-Rin took quick steps backwards, yelling out apologies for her clumsiness.   
  
Pinching the bridge of your nose between your thumb and forefinger, you closed your eyes and tried to fend of the impending headache. Interrupted the flustered woman, you asked, “Did you need something, Mey-Rin?”   
  
That seemed to remind her, and she stopped her self-berating tirade. “Oh, yes, I did!” she said with an amount of enthusiasm disproportionate to the topic at hand. “Mr. Sebastian says,” and here she furrowed her brow as she tried to remember Sebastian’s exact words, “‘Tell Ms. (Y/N) that at her earliest possible convenience, I’d appreciate her help in the kitchen.’ That’s what he said, yes!”   
  
“Thank you, Mey-Rin,” you replied. “If you’ll excuse me, then.”   
  
She preened, and her obvious pleasure at having helped made you give a smile that you hoped wasn’t obvious in its condescension. “You’re welcome, Ms. (Y/N)!” Mey-Rin called after you.   
  
You made a detour to your room to change your gloves and then went downstairs. You navigated the now-familiar twists and turns of the manor to reach the kitchen where you saw Sebastian cleaning up a small spill on the floor. The smell told you it was blood. Hackles raised at the perception of a potential threat, you said, “Sebastian?”   
  
“You recall the subservient demons of Claude’s?” He stood as he finished cleaning up the spot.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“One of them, Hannah, figured out what happened and thought to seek revenge. She somehow managed to get inside without either of us sensing her. I killed her easily enough, but I suspect that the other three will follow shortly. We need to be on our guard.”   
  
You relaxed slightly, no longer braced for immediate attack, but kept your senses sharp. “Alright,” you said. “Do you need help with the body?” You glanced around the room for the corpse.   
  
Seeing your gaze, Sebastian said, “It’s in the pantry. I can handle it. I think the roses could use the extra fertilizer. If you could keep the others busy, though, it would be much appreciated.”   
  
You gave a single nod. “Give me a minute, and I’ll get Finny inside.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
You made your way outside and worked your way through the garden to where Finny was about to poison the plants with weed killer. Honestly, the staff at this house were less than useless.   
  
“Finny,” you called, inserting some cheer to your tone.   
  
“Oh, Ms. (Y/N)!” he replied, eyes lighting up. He lowered the undiluted weed killer, thankfully before any had been poured.   
  
“Would you be a Liebling and help me move the furniture around in the drawing room so I can clean under it? It’d be a great help.”   
  
As you knew he would, Finny agreed instantly and followed you back into the manor, chatting happily. With Finny now inside, you heard Sebastian move to take the dead demoness outside.   
  
You and Finny made quick work of the drawing room but gave Sebastian ample time to hide the body. You ordered Finny to lift different pieces of furniture and then made a show of sweeping the area that had been cleared. When you finished up, you thanked Finny and a bright smile before the gardener hurried back outside.   
  
Alone again, you pressed out with your aura, feeling carefully for any nearby demons. You felt Sebastian back in the kitchens, and you paused slightly over the two corpses now hidden nearby, the energy not completely gone, yet. Nothing else came to your attention, however. Appeased, you pulled your aura back and continued about your day.   
  
***   
  
It was night when they came. You paused with the brush in your Lady’s hair, your skin tingling at the approach of the demons.   
  
“(Y/N)?” Seraphine asked.   
  
“There are hostile demons approaching, meine Dame. I must go.” You didn’t wait for her response. You sat the hairbrush on the dresser and hurried from the room.   
  
Sebastian met you in the entry hall. “I’m surprised they waited this long,” he said, voice mild, as you both walked outside and into the woods, hoping to lure the demons there and avoid any damage to the manor or your humans.   
  
“They have inconvenient timing,” you replied. “I was in the middle of brushing meine Dame’s hair before bed.”   
  
“Why brush her hair before bed? Will it not just tangle?” he asked, pulling out his silverware as the demons drew closer.   
  
You shrugged, retrieving your scythe from the void. “It supposedly makes the hair softer.” You slipped into a battle stance, securing your grip on the scythe’s handhold.   
  
Sebastian made a sound of acknowledgement just as two of the three demons-- triplets, you noticed-- launched themselves at him. The other one focused on you and tried to knock you to the ground. You side-stepped the demon and lashed out with your scythe.   
  
The demon barely dodged the movement. He let out a hiss, baring his teeth. He charged you again, and you twisted around and swiped at his ankles. You felt tendons rip under the blade, and the demon let out a pained noise as the smell of blood teased your nose. With the demon on the ground, you swung down the scythe and severed the neck from the shoulders, arterial spray spurting into the air and covering your face and body.   
  
An enraged snarl sounded from your right, and you turned to see the other two demons staring at you with livid expressions. Sebastian took the opportunity to put butter knives through their heads.   
  
You both stood there a moment, breathing heavily, and watching each other with eyes burning with desire. The urge to celebrate your kills with fucking was prominent, clouding your mind. You could easily imagine Sebastian on his back, licking the blood from your chest as you rode him into the ground, surrounded by the corpses of your enemies that had been foolish enough to attack your mate and yourself. His tongue would be warm and wet, and his eyes, the color of dried blood, would watch you above him, his submission and subservience evident and given freely now that he had accepted your place as the dominant partner. You could imagine the growls of pleasure he would make, his hands digging into your hips, and he would beg to bleed you. You would let him, of course, because he was being so good, and good behavior needed to be rewarded…   
  
You closed your eyes against the imagery and shook your head. No, that would be a horrible idea. Not only were you unsure if you even prepared to be intimate with Sebastian so soon, considering the circumstances of the first mating, but also, if you weren't pregnant already, a second time would guarantee it.   
  
Sebastian didn't seem to have the same thought process as yourself, though. He was still watching you with that same hungry look, his body lax and wanting. When he took a step towards you, you said, “No, Sebastian.”   
  
When he took another step, you growled, “No,” again, this time infusing the power of your aura into your voice, making it an order.   
  
The feel of your power and your words made Sebastian pause mid-stride. His expression turned pleading, a whine crawling from his throat as he pouted.   
  
“No,” you murmured, voice softer but just as firm. You walked to him and placed a kiss to his forehead before bringing his head to your neck.   
  
He tentatively wrapped his arms around you, and upon receiving no rebuke, he buried his nose in your neck, using your scent to calm and soothe himself. You stroked his back and waited patiently.   
  
When he had gathered himself, he pulled back slightly and whispered, “I’m sorry.” He sounded small and lost, not unusual for a demon to sound when it felt it had disobeyed or disappointed its more powerful mate.   
  
“It’s fine, Schatz. It's alright,” you reassured.   
  
He relaxed against you, and you stayed that way for a few minutes more. After, you set about burying the bodies and cleaned up before returning to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much loved! I enjoy hearing your thoughts!


End file.
